criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rings the Church Bells...
Rings the Church Bells is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of the season as well the eighth case overall. It is featured as the second case set in the The Red Gardens district of Parinaita. Plot The team rushed to St. Jamie's church to question Brother Thomas about lying about where the painting when they found the body of the Monk, Brother Paul, crushed under the three bells! They send his body to the lab. They then got to work and compiled a list of three suspects to question. two monk, Brother Bandile and Brother Thomas and hairdresser, Jenny Marks. They got the results from Duncan, who said that the victim was crushed by the bells with such a force that it made him bleed out and nearly split him in half but Duncan seemed very confused by some details and told the team that he would look into it some more. Later on, Henry and the player were recapping the whole situation when Brother Bandile and Thomas came in and reported that they needed to shut down the police station, from the orders of the priests, because of a demon being in the room! A few minutes later. The priests came in asking what was going on, the monks told them what was going on and preformed a Exorcism on the police station before thanking the police for their time. The police won't very happy and questioned the priests, John Van Celiho, before thanking him for his help, they then carried on investigating. They found something with lead to the victim's friend, Katty Thomson. Later on, while they were recapping, Duncan came in and revealed that he found the painting but suddenness took a turn for the worse and turned out to be poisoned! They rushed Duncan to the hospital. The doctor said that it would be easy for him to recover if they found whatever did this to him. The chief told Henry and the player to go to the pray room. They saw an open wall and went through, thinking this was the wall Duncan went through. They found the painting and some other things. When they got everything they needed, they arrested Jenny Marks for the murder of Brother Paul. They went to question Jenny about the murder but she refused to talk about it. When they proved that she was the killer, she sighs and just sat down. She revealed that she murdered Brother Paul because of her being from another era in time! She talked about her guarding the painting 3 years before and this woman coming toward the opening of the painting, A young woman named Paula walked out and revealed that she was from the Tudor era. She revealed that she was a part of the "Menkalinan's family". Jenny revealed that she was super scared at the time and didn't know what to do. She kept an eye on her for the following 3 years and then Paula tried to get back to her own time but the painting was "Locked", she came crying to Jenny, who was very annoyed with her at this point and thought it was better to just kill her, never to be seen in the Tudor era ever again. At the courthouse, the judge listened and was very, very confused about the part with the painting and thought Jenny was just crazy or something like that, He then sentenced her to 20 years behind bars for the murder of Paula Menkalinan. At the police station, Henry and the player talked about the painting and found it weird that the victim might have been from the Tudor era however, Henry said that he wouldn't like to go there even if it was the "Right thing". Kia heard this and recounted that they once went to the victorian era thought the help of Charlie. They then thought it to be a good idea to look into Paula's life and see if there was any proof of her being from the Tudor era! After they arrest Jenny, The chief told the team to get an update on the painting and they also got a report that Jenny was sneaking around the church, he told them to question her about it. They went to talk to Rupert and Jessica, who was looking at the painting, who said they noticed that there was something very weird about the painting. They noted that it seemed to be a "Time Key". Henry was confused by what a Time Key was and how it may help them figure out who the victim really was, Rupert and Jessica talked about the time key being a way for someone to go through time without anyone noticing. Rupert then talked about talking to Brother Thomas and asking if he saw anything strange, they did so and found out that Thomas saw a monster coming out of the painting that wasn't the victim, which is why he didn't mention it last time. They looked around for clues and found the victim's diary. They recovered the writing and send it to Rupert. When he finished with it, he talked about how the victim's father was a horrible man who tried to make the victim his slave from a young age, making her do whatever he wanted. Henry was horrified and choose to ask John about any "Odd" behaviours coming from the victim. They asked him and he said that the victim would often cry whenever someone mentioned slavery. The team thanked him for his help and then heard about a gem being found in the pray room, they went to get it and returned to the police station. They question Jenny about sneaking around the church and she told them that she was trying to find a cure for Duncan and also trying to help the police as a whole. When asked where it was, she told them to look at the pews since that's where she placed everything before being hurried away from Brother Bandile, They went to look for the things and found them. They gave the cure to the chief and looked at the little box. They opened it to see a note from the person who said the doll's house, telling them not to look into the doll's house anymore. They found a crushed sample at the bottom of the box, which turned out to be from a little workshop in the centre of "The Red Gardens". They took this information to the police station. At the police station, they told the chief everything they learned about the doll's house and the painting. When the chief heard about the workshop, he thought it a good idea to head there and reported that Duncan would be taking some time off so that the cure could take effect. Kia and the player both agreed that Going to the work shop was a good idea. Summary Victim * Brother Paul (Found nearly split in half by the 3 bells of St Jamie's) Murder weapon * St. Jamie's Bells Killer * Jenny Marks Suspects Brother_Thomas_3.png|Brother Thomas Brother-Bandile.png|Brother Bandile Jenny-Marks.png|Jenny Marks John_Van_Celiho_2.png|John Van Celiho Katty_Thomson_2.png|Katty Thomson Quasi-Suspect SamuelChiefQuasi.png|Samuel Goldlane Killer's Profile *The killer reads the bible *The killer uses holy water *The killer collects "Bricks" *The killer Wears a woman's jacket *The killer has blue eyes Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate St. Jamie's Church (Clues: Victim's body, Stone tablet, Bible; Victim Identified: Brother Paul; Murder weapon filed: St. Jamie's bells) *Examine Bible (Result: Recovered name; New suspect: Brother Thomas) *Speak to Brother Thomas about the murder (New crime scene unlocked: Monk's Bedroom) *Investigate Monk's Bedroom (Clues: Hairdressers appointment card, Broken wood) *Examine Hairdressers appointment card (Result: Information recovered; New suspect: Jenny Marks) *Ask Jenny about the hairdressers appointment *Examine Broken wood (Result: "Brother Bandile's sleeping room" sign; New suspect: Brother Bandile) *Question brother Bandile about the broken sign *Examine Stone tablet (Result: Strange liquid) *Analyse strange liquid (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Holy Water) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the bible) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *New suspect: John Van Celiho *Speak to the Priests about the murder (Profile Updated: John reads the bible; New crime scene: Monk's Pray Room) *Investigate Monk's Pray Room (Clues: Old Camera, Written Letter) *Examine Old Camera (Result: Picture) *Examine Lady's face (Result: Database match; New Suspect: Katty Thomson) *Tell Katty about Paul's murder *Examine Written Letter (Profile: Name) *Analyse Name (08:00:00) *Question Brother Thomas Reese why he never talked to his brother. (Profile Updated: Thomas reads the bible and uses Holy Water) *Investigate Pews (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Broken object, Ripped Bible) *Examine Ripped bible (Result: Liquid) *Analyse Liquid (09:00:00) *Question Bandile about ripping the victim's bible apart! (Profile Updated: Bandile reads the bible and uses Holy Water) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Little brick) *Analyse Little Brick (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects "Bricks" *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Secret Painting Room (Clues: Old Painting, Broken Necklace, Locked Chest, Ripped Article) *Examine Broken Necklace (Result: Love necklace) *Question Katty Thomson about her relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Katty reads the bible and uses Holy Water and collects "Bricks") *Examine Locked Chest (Result: 18+ Magazine) *Analyse 18+ Magazine (09:00:00) *Question John about the magazines (Profile Updated: John uses Holy Water and collects "Bricks", Brother Thomas collects "Bricks") *Examine Ripped Article (Result: "Sin Count article") *Question Jenny about her "Sins" (Profile Updated: Jenny reads the bible and uses Holy Water and collects "Bricks" *Investigate Victim's Bed (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Cutting Knife, Message from killer) *Examine Cutting Knife (Result: Fibers) *Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a woman's jacket) *Examine Message from Killer (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto The Cold's House (2/5) (1 star) The Cold's House (2/5) *Analyse Old Painting (Available at the beginning of The Cold's House; 09:00:00) *Speak to Brother Thomas about the painting (Prerequisite: Analyse Old Painting) *Investigate Monk's Bedroom (Clue: Victim's Diary) *Examine Faded diary page (Result: Diary page) *Analyse Dairy Page (06:00:00) *Ask John about the victim's behaviour (Reward: Monk's outfit) *Investigate Pray Room (Result: Gem) *Examine Gem (Result: Time Key) *Question Katty about sneaking around the church (Available at the beginning of The Cold's House; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Pews (Clues: Cure, Box) *Give the cure to the chief (Prerequisite: Investigate Pews; Reward: 20'000 Coins) *Examine Box (Result: Note from Doll House maker; Clue: Sample) *Examine Sample (New Location: Work shop) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *Bricks is a reference to Lego, a Danish company. Navigation Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:The Red Gardens Category:All Fanmade Cases